


Thin Walls

by Squeegee_Beckenheim



Series: A One Shot a Month [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Living Next Door AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee_Beckenheim/pseuds/Squeegee_Beckenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for a writing scholarship entry</p><p>Lindsay moves into a new apartment and finds she has a rather rowdy next door neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

Two years ago today she had moved into this apartment. Two years ago she had been kept awake all night by the man next door, yelling as he played a frustrating video game. Two years ago she had banged on the wall three times and told him to shut the hell up. And two years ago today, she had fallen in love with him.

 

It had been two years since she had moved in. He had come home to a corridor full of boxes. Two years since he had played that stupid game that he had spent hours trying to pass, and two years since he heard the three knocks on the wall and two years since he fist heard her voice, telling him to shut the hell up. And two years ago today, he had fallen in love with her.

 

She knew what times he would get home from work. On Mondays he would unlock his door at 5pm, but on Fridays he wouldn’t get home until 2am. She knew what games he liked to play, and which ones he did not enjoy at all. She knew his favourite songs, word-for-word, and she knew that his name was Michael. But in the two years she had lived next door to him, she had never known what his face looked like.

 

He knew what times she came home from work. On Tuesdays, she would get back to her apartment after him, at 6pm and on Saturdays, she would come home at midnight. He knew the names of all her cats, and that she enjoyed to sing when she showered. He enjoyed listening to her, even when her voice was echoed and muffed by walls, because her voice was beautiful. She even seemed to have the same taste of music as he did, or maybe he just played his music too loud. He knew her name, Lindsay, but in the two years he had lived next door to her, he had never known her face.

 

She had always been too shy to talk to him, apart from the occasional reminder that it was 3am and some people were trying to sleep when he played video games too loudly. She had left tissues outside his room last winter when he had come down with a nasty cold, and that night she had heard three knocks on the wall and a croaky ‘Thank you’, which left her smiling for the rest of the evening.

 

He had always been too shy to talk to her, and when he heard three knocks on the wall at 3am and her muffled voice, reminding him to quiet down, he would blush in humiliation and go to bed. Last winter, he had come down with a nasty cold and had been surprised to hear three knocks on his door, opening it only to find a small tissue box decorated with pictures of small kittens. He smiled, knocking on the wall in reply and managing the best thank you he could, despite his hoarse voice.

 

It had been two years since she had moved into the apartment next door to him and now, here she was, standing outside his door; arm raised, hand balled into a fist, too scared to knock. Her stomach was tied in knots and her face was flushed scarlet. She took a shaky breath, and struck three times.

 

It had been two years since she had moved into the apartment next to him and he paced the length of his small kitchen, finally deciding to go and talk to her. But not knowing what to say, his mind a mess. He sighed, about to give up on his idea, when three shaky raps came from the door. His heart thumped loudly as he paced slowly to the door and opened it carefully.

 

She stood there, face-to-face with the man she had been in love with for two years. All the words she had carefully planned to say to him, practiced over and over again, escaped her mind when her eyes fell upon his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat was dry; no words would come.

 

She took his breath away as she stood; her hand still raised, her face red and mouth hung open. He smiled, letting out a nervous, breathless laugh.

 

“Hello Lindsay,” he breathed.

  
  
“Hello Michael,” she replied, smiling.


End file.
